Many desktop and office machines, such as copiers, printers, scanners, etc., have a local user interface (LUI) that is set at a fixed and shallow angle of presentation to the user. Accordingly, the user typically must optimally position themselves in the same place in order to view the LUI. On many machines, the LUI is located on a top surface of the machine adjacent a platen glass such that the user must position themselves with their heads generally directly over (above) the LUI. This can be both restrictive and uncomfortable for many users. Further, such machines often include a document handler or other movable panel designed to be opened and closed to access the platen glass. For a given LUI, this often requires a user to move between different positions for viewing the LUI when the document handler is moved between its respective positions. Such prior art LUI's present obstacles to use by people with disabilities, such as those in wheelchairs.